


Who are they to define who we are?

by ChaoticPen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Kid Fic, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPen/pseuds/ChaoticPen
Summary: The life of a prince was lonely, especially when one did not meet societal ideals. But Loki wasn't alone in his defiance of who he is supposed to be. This is the story of how he makes a friend.
Relationships: Loki & Sif & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Sif (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Sif & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Who are they to define who we are?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen many stories on someone going to great lengths for their crushes to like them back but not many on a person going to great lengths to make a friend. So, I thought I'd write one :)  
> Huge thanks to [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies) who was kind enough to proof-read this for me. Go check out her fics, they're beautiful.

The life of a prince is a lonely one, especially when you are different. Thor was the golden child, the embodiment of Asgardian traditions. But traditions were meant to be changed and created along with the times. There was no point in holding onto the past and never moving forward.

So while Thor was adored, Loki was shunned by the same traditions. His brother never understood, of course, he didn’t, he had never been looked down on since birth for things he could not control. 

Loki had always questioned whether his happiness, being who he was worth all of this misery. Wouldn’t it be easier to just give in? Maybe then they would like him, would care for him.

He looked to where his brother had been sparring, noticing that a Lady seemed to be arguing with him, her flowing blonde hair golden in the sunlight.

Thor looked at Sif and laughed. “A woman warrior? Women are meant to be keeping homes, little Sif, not fighting. That is a man’s job!” He felt a bit uneasy, denying her so, but he remembered what his father had said who an innocent Thor had asked why women couldn’t fight. Since then, he had bought into the idea that women were frail creatures, meant to lovers, not fighters.

Sif fumed from where she stood. “I wish to become a warrior, Prince Thor,” she said calmly, adamant in her wishes.

Thor was about to make fun of her again when Loki spoke up from where he was sitting on his tree, reading. “Oh, come off it, Thor. Lady Sif can be whatever she likes,” he said, jumping off the tree. “Be that a warrior or a housekeeper. And she wishes to be a warrior.”

“I don’t need you to defend me, Prince Loki. I can do that myself,” Sif said curtly, flushing, not seeing the hurt flashing through Loki's eyes. “I want to be a warrior, Prince Thor, not a housekeeper,” she informed him before storming away.

The warriors three laughed behind her and continued practicing. Thor walked to his rooms, not noticing Loki looking forlornly in the direction Sif went. 

Loki stared in the direction Sif disappeared in, wondering why she had gotten so angry when he was only trying to help. Realising Thor had already left, he ran after him.  
“Brother! Brother! I need to talk to you!” Loki panted, skidding across the halls.

Thor turned around an indulgent smile on his face. “Yes, Loki?”

“Let Sif train with you. She’d be a good warrior, I know she will. And women can be good warriors, look at mother!” Loki widened his eyes. “Please?”

Thor frowned, looking at his baby brother, remembering his mother’s fierceness when her husband ‘fainted like a daisy because he was stressed’ (what stress, we’ll never know). After considering it for a minute, he said, “Very well, Loki. I’ll let her know. If she is unsuited for it, I’m afraid I can’t keep her in training but she’ll get a chance.”

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, brother! I love you!” Loki grinned, hugging Thor close. You see, their relationship hadn’t soured yet, and Thor was Loki’s favorite person, his mother a close second and Loki was Thor’s favorite, always.

Thor smiled affectionately, forgetting all about how he was to explain this to the boys in training who wouldn’t take it well, feeling Loki was worth it all. “You know, I can’t say no to you, you brat. May I ask why you are adamant on this, brother?”

Loki shifted silently, his grin vanishing. “Well, you see, Sif is a good person and I- I figured helping her would make me a good person too…” he muttered, looking at his feet.  
“Loki. Brother, look at me. You are a good person. A great one. Why would you think you aren’t?” Thor frowned, not having known his brother felt like this. Loki had taken great pains to hide it from him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to lie to Thor.

Loki looked shocked, breaking Thor’s heart further. Sheepish, he mumbled, “Well, a few people, brother, like-” he paused, remembering the teasing he’d gotten for needing his brother to protect him. 

“Loki? Who made you feel unworthy?”

“I- Just-,” at Thor’s look he came clean. “It was just father, the warriors three, and a few of the court mem….” he trailed off looking at Thor’s face.

Thor was enraged. How dare people make his baby brother feel bad? He’d thought some of the court perhaps, but their father and friends too? Outside, people heard the thunder crashing, the sky darkening rapidly.

“Thor?” Loki whispered, afraid he’d done something wrong.

Thor saw Loki was frightened and told him, “I’m not angry with you, brother. All those people don’t know anything.” He ruffled Loki’s hair affectionately, making the boy laugh at the familiar action.

The boys ran off to their chambers, chasing each other, driving away the moment with laughter and smiles.

The next day, Thor went to find Sif, only to find her already at the training area wistfully. “Good morning, Lady Sif,” he greeted politely.

“To you as well, my lord.” Thor didn’t miss the coldness in her tone. “Are you here to mock me again?”

“No, my lady, I came here to ask you if you would like to join us in training today?” he asked, sincerity showing on his face.

“Wait, what? Are you sure, Prince Thor?” She looked hesitant, a small smile on her face.

“Yes, my lady, I wouldn’t have made fun of such a matter. And please, call me Thor,” he smiled, happy he had fulfilled Loki’s request.

“Then, call me Sif. Oh, thank you, Pr- Thor,” she corrected herself, elated that she would be a warrior.

“Don’t thank me, Sif, thank Loki. He was the one who convinced me after all.”

“Loki?” Sif murmured, confused. She had been harsh on him, she knew but she hadn’t wanted to appear a damsel in distress and yet, he had still helped her. “Thor, I need to apologize to Prince Loki!” She looked distraught at having been ungrateful to someone who had been trying to help.

“Sif, come spar with me,” Thor said, a glint in his eye. Sif was about to refuse when she noticed there was something more and followed Thor. 

She held her own quite well, being the daughter of a war god, she knew how to fight as well as she could walk. After a while passed with no clear winner, Thor paused and grinned.

“Perfect.” At Sif’s questioning look, he added, “I’ve recently found out that my brother is being bullied by the warriors and I thought of a plan to knock them down a bit.”  
Sif stifled a gasp at hearing that. The warriors were meant to protect the realm, not bully those weaker than them for fun.

“How could I help?” Sif asked, enraged on Loki’s behalf. She hadn’t known him well, she’ll admit, but no child deserved that, certainly not the sweetest soul she met.

Thor told her his plan, smirking when she rapidly agreed. They both went to the benches to cool down before the others came and Thor pulled out a book and began reading. Sif curiously read along with him, enjoying the book. 

Loki sprinted towards the bench, just in time for when training started to see Thor reading the book he gave him along with Sif. He grinned noticing the lady was in armor and looked quite content.

“Thor!” he greeted, jumping on his brother, careful not to damage the book.

“Loki!” Thor grinned, hugging him back. “I missed you!”

“You saw me at breakfast! Oh, um, Lady Sif, I’m glad you are nearer to achieving your goal,” he curtsied, unsure of how to behave.

“Don’t be modest, my lord, please call me Sif,” she smiled, a bit hesitant. “I wish to apologize for my actions yesterday. It was unbecoming of me to be so rude when you were simply trying to help. Thank you for convincing Thor to let me join, it means a lot to me. You are a very kind prince.”

Loki flushed, pleased Sif liked him and wasn’t angry with him. “It was nothing, m- Sif,” he said hesitantly, “And feel free to call me Loki.”

“Alright, Loki,” she said, carefully. “I hope we’ll be good friends!” Loki looked pleasantly shocked as though having a friend had never crossed his mind, enraging Thor and Sif further. “Will you cheer for me?”

“Of course!” Loki said, bouncing. He had a friend! “Unless it’s against Thor,” he added, a hint of stubbornness showing through.

“That goes without saying!” Sif told him, before starting to warm up. “Are the warriors delayed?”

“No,” said Thor simply, his look explaining everything.

“Oh,” Sif paused. “Loki, would you like to spar with me?”

Loki stared at her as though she’d grown two heads. “I don’t spar, Sif.”

“You could practice with me if you’d like to. You should learn how to fight with both your seiðr and weapons.”

“You...want me to use my seiðr?” he asked, confused. No one except his mother and Thor had ever wanted him to use his seiðr.

“Yes.”

“Oh,” he said, ecstatic. “Maybe later, though, the warriors have arrived.”

Sure enough, the warriors three calmly walked to the area, showing no remorse for having been so late.

“Training started long ago. Where were you three?” Thor held training in high regard and seeing them disrespecting it so angered him more. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Loki had slinked off into his tree with a book, though paying more attention than usual.

“We were busy, my lord," Fandral smirked, glancing at Sif, clearly expecting Thor to dismiss her.

Thor shook his head in exasperation. “You will all be fighting against Sif today.”

“Against a lady? My lord, she could get hurt,” Hogun intervened.

“How about you fight me and find out, Sir Hogun?” Sif challenged, enraging the warriors (whose egos couldn’t take this slight).

Sif fought all three of them, beating each one by a mile, smiling at Loki’s cheering from the tree. It had barely taken her a few minutes to put each man on their back, winning effortlessly. Lifting an eyebrow, she mocked, “Is this Asgard’s prized defense?”

Loki smiled at her, hopping down from his tree to congratulate her. “You won! You were amazing, Sif!” He bounced around excitedly, looking like the child he was.

Everything was going to be alright. He had a friend to stand with him, to protect him and he had Thor. What more could he need?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really quite satisfied with this fic and might get back to edit it later.  
> Lemme know if you liked it or if you have any constructive criticism? Thanks for reading!  
> Stay safe<3


End file.
